Talk:Roberto da Costa (Earth-616)
Olympic Level Olympic level? Since when is he an olympic level soccer player? He played in high school, and then with his friends sometimes in the New Mutants, and though x-training might make you an olympic level athlete, it doesn't mean his soccer talents are olympic level. --MaGnUs 08:12, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I believe you are right. Go ahead and make the change. Good catch! :) :Artful Dodger 11:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Experimentation I'm sure an avid Sunspot fan like myself knows all about his experimentation by Gideon of the Damocles Foundation, and how the near-lethal experiments increased his solar absorption capabilities. However, my question is, do any of you think he could have possibly reached these levels on his own? I, for one, think it was indeed quite possible, since he was still relatively young when those experiments were performed, and his power levels would have naturally risen to that level over time. Opinions? :3000% is a pretty hard potential to reach. I doubt it. Maybe the ability to fly and fire the plasma, but maybe not as powerful. Maybe stronger, but not able to fire and fly. I just think that a complete mastery of the power would have been a secondary mutation if he wasn't experimented on. :--Wazzirving 15:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving New Image I can't seem to find an updated pic of Bobby in his current New Mutants/X-Men uniform. Is there anyone out there that can help that out? --Wazzirving 15:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :I got one from the cover of the recent New Mutants. I added it to his main image, but use it as/if you want. :--M1shawhan 18:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::That's exactly what I was looking for. ::--Wazzirving 20:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving Unfocused The focus of this article seems to be drifting away from Roberto da Costa to the general history of the New Mutants. There are sections of this article where it feels like I'm reading the Illyana article instead of Bobby's. --MutantMenace 05:16, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Bobby was there for all of those events with the New Mutants. That would make it part of his history, but I guess we could paraphrase it to suite him more, if you feel it isn't his history. :--Wazzirving 09:41, February 28, 2012 (UTC)wazzirving ::Yes. Bobby is getting a little lost in here in a few spots. Bobby's presence at an event doesn't necessarily mean that event was particularly meaningful for the purpose of his biography. By all means, mention Inferno, but we don't need to summarize the event in great detail here as it was really Magik's storyline. ::--MutantMenace 17:06, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I wholeheartedly agree. The problem lies in inserting the same information on all profiles when it cleraly didn't have the same impact on all involved - something that seems to happen all over the site - it's not just you, wazz... ;) Even from a completist point of view, that's overdoing it a little. :::--edkaufman (talk) 22:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll probably edit it down some when I find some free time. I wanted to bring it up for discussion before I barged in and took a machete to the article. ::::--MutantMenace 12:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Quote Thumbnail Sorry, this is a total newb question. I just added a Sunspot quote on another page, and I can't figure out how to get a thumbnail image of him to appear near his name. ShoelessMonkey (talk) 06:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC)ShoelessMonkey :Use the parameter "Image1" or "Image2" or "Image3" (or so forth) at the end of the conversation template. :--GhostUser (talk) 06:51, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Weapon What's the story behind those "laser gloves" Bobby's currently using? --DCLover1995 (talk) 04:01, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Move According to our Naming Conventions, names should follow the capitalization style used on sources. Thus, this page should be moved from Roberto da Costa (Earth-616) to Roberto Da Costa (Earth-616) as none of the checked sources list "da" uncapitalized. --TMAO (talk) 19:55, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :In Brazil, names like Roberto da Costa, with "da", are written with this way, for example, I'm brazilian, and my name is João Cardoso "da" Silva, and not "Da" Silva. So this is correct, don't have to discuss about it. :--JoãoCardoso1310 (talk) 18:10, February 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I know how it works, I'm brazilian too. But, as I already noted above, [[Marvel Database:Naming Conventions|'our' Naming Conventions]] says that names should follow the capitalization style used on sources (sources are comic books, handbooks, etc.), and thus the page should be renamed to reflect the rules we follow here at the wiki. ::--TMAO (talk) 21:21, February 28, 2018 (UTC) :::If I'm understanding it right, per our naming conventions we do not capitalize "of", "da" would be of in Portuguese, so I don't see why it should be capitalized if of isn't, just like we don't and we shouldn't capitalize "von", "van" and other words that have the same objective as the english ones in another language.(SunGodKizaru (talk) 07:27, June 11, 2018 (UTC)) ::::I agree with TMAO here. If it is capitalized in the source material, then it should be capitalized per our Naming Conventions regardless of Earth-1218 customs. -- Annabell (talk) 07:42, June 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::"Van" sometimes depends on where the characters is from. If they are of Dutch descent, then it's lower case, like Abraham van Helsing. If they're of Belgian descent, or it's an Americanized name, then it's upper case, like Victor Van Damme and Janet Van Dyne (respectively). Unless I'm mistaken, I don't recall (the majority of) sources saying the "von" in Victor von Doom should be upper case ("Von") instead of lower case. ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 18:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC)